A change of Faith
by uwprincess
Summary: A bit of a recap of Faith's emotions towards her Partner. Takes place after The Price of Nobility and covers all the way into more recent territory.
1. Default Chapter

She knew the first time she felt lust for Bosco. She recalled the way her cheeks must have flushed and her eyes danced as her heart was beating so hard it threatened to jump from her throat the same way she felt she would jump across that diner booth and take him right then and there. She wrote this off, of course. She thought that this was just a body's natural reaction as it recovered from paralysis. "Of course it isn't really Bosco that I am wanting to jump," she reasoned, "it is just my body telling me that it is good to go, I am back to normal in this other oh so important department. I can walk, run, and feel**_ this_**. This could've happened anywhere, at any time, I am just recovering". Only it didn't happen just anywhere; it happened just moments after Bosco walked through those doors and she caught a whiff of his scent, he smelt so familiar and so...strong. Still now she recalls with embarrassment how she played with her straw between her lips and allowed her hair to fall forward in an effort to look seductive. She almost passed out when he said he was leaving, asked if she'd be "ok"? Oh course she had answered he could go, that she would be fine. What was she supposed to do, tell him that not only did she want to return to the force and have him partner up with her there, but that all too recently she felt the need to partner up somewhere else _entirely _: he didn't need the uniform but he could bring the handcuffs if he wanted?

So she lusted after him, just that once. Watched him walk out the door with a steady gaze on his hindquarters. And after he'd left, she sat in the diner booth and thought of all the ways that night could've turned out differently if only he hadn't gotten that phone call to take him away. Any continuance of those feelings/thoughts ended not when she went home to her husband but when she returned to the force and found Bosco unwilling to ask the boss to put them together. She found him doubting her and feeling that he had a "responsibility" to protect her. Faith was so mad she thought she would spit nails. He didn't think she could do the job, and she couldn't forgive him for it. That is why on their first day back in the old familiar RMP she told him that they were to leave their personal matters out of the job and just focus on the work. She definitely avoided being emotionally close to Bosco and hardly even allowed herself to be physically close, other than the RMP ride she would barley stand beside him so therefore the feelings of lust didn't return and the emotion of love stayed buried. **Love, **that's right. But alas, she did not see it.

Now after what seemed like an eternity had passed between that time and now, she was single and thought that perhaps there could be something more there. She had felt physically ill at the thought of Bosco dying in that hospital, hell she'd murdered a man because of it. That must mean she feels something for him right? But was it to late? Had she ruined everything by making the decision to ignore that first indication in the diner? The very first time she wanted him for more than just a partner? I suppose only time will tell.

Her mom used to tell her that boys only got mad at girls they liked. "Think about it", she'd say, "If they didn't care about you, they wouldn't care about what you were doing". Faith liked to think about this statement a lot. She liked to think about just how upset Bosco would get at her when she did something he disapproved of. This, according to her mother, would show just how emotionally invested the man was, the more upset, the more they cared. "According to this scale, Bosco must feel _something_ for me too." She would think delightedly as she dressed in the mornings, feeling an extreme amount of pressure to carefully select each pair of pants and top. One advantage to becoming a Detective was that she was out of the bag that was so _unflattering to the female figure _and into her own wardrobe, which as of late had gotten a few additions sure to catch the attention of one recently released from an extended hospital stay male!

The first indication that her tight jeans might be working came during her investigation at a crime scene where a woman was beat over the head with a blunt object in her own kitchen. It was Bosco's first day back and they hadn't exchanged many words since his declaration of "To hell with you!" in her apartment a week early. "He seemed pretty upset", she thought to herself, "but what am I supposed to do?" Another thing her mom used to tell her was that boys only liked girls who were true to themselves and had a clear idea of who they were, if they did whatever the guy wanted it was like falling for a robot. "Men don't want pets they want _partners_", she'd say. "Kind of ironic I guess", Faith mused as she thought of the many meanings of the word "partner". At any rate, when he came to her, pleading with her to help him, she knew she could not. She hoped that deep down inside Bosco didn't really want her to go against her own values to cheat, something she didn't do in the academy and wasn't about to start doing now. He had re-qualified and while she wanted to find out how, felt she deserved to find out how, she had temporarily let it go and decided just to take advantage of the opportunity to be near him! The opportunity to act on what she was now allowed to act upon, Fred was gone, she was single, she had a man to catch! Here they were, both back to work at the 55. She hoped that Jelly hadn't notice her leap from her chair to answer the radio when she heard Bosco's voice come across.

The scene was kind of scary, a young teenager missing with the mom down in the kitchen. She was most likely going to be alright, but still. Faith tried to do as Jelly had trained her, don't get caught up in the story but look for the evidence. Maybe Jelly should've given a second caution, don't get distracted by your ex-partner staring you down and watching every move you make. Faith knew she had done wonders for her and Bosco's relationship when she indicated that she trusted him to handle a crime scene:

"Yokas", he had practically spat at her, "You didn't ask us if we touched anything".

"I didn't have to" she answered without even a second thought. The truth was, she really did trust Bosco, and despite all the hell they'd been through and all the fights and harsh words and awful consequences of their actions, she knew that he would do anything for her and hoped to prove the same to him about herself. But it wasn't just that quick exchange that moved them closer, it was the way he watched her.


	2. Bosco POV

Bosco pov:

I couldn't keep my eyes off Faith. I wanted to hate her. The fact that she had refused to help me after I SAVED HER LIFE and threw myself in front of that window and took those bullets and...and... got this awful scar. I wanted to resent that she had become a detective and stolen the chance for us to ever be 55 David again. I was just so mad. But there she was, affirming my ability as an officer with her simple statement that she didn't need to ask me if I touched anything, that she trusted me even though she wasn't by my side, that I could be a good cop without her. She could always do that, make me feel so proud of who I am, she was the only one.

So I stared at her. She was really good. She was thorough and careful and looked really hot in those pants...oh, I mean she did a good job. I found this overwhelming need to be near her, I watched every move she made until she left to go upstairs and even then, before I could stop myself, I was bounding in the house and making my way up the staircase. She didn't even have to turn, she knew it was me. We talked like we used to, she never treated me as just a beat cop watching over the scene.

Later we went to that place, that "dracula meet-up" where they repeatedly mentioned my scar. For the first time I felt so foolish that I walked around all day pretending it wasn't there and expecting everyone else to do the same. I just wasn't ready to expose it, I hoped that Faith understood and didn't think I was, I don't know, _dumb. _But why should I care? Why should I give a damn about what she thinks of how I look or what my emotional state is? I am like, I don' t know, through with her. We obviously won't be partners anymore and I think it would be way to weird to just, you know, hang out with Faith. Or would it?

I was in the shower, and I know what you are thinking, "oh course he is thinking about a hot woman and what he wants to do with her in the shower" but that wasn't it, not tonight anyway. Tonight I was thinking about going out to dinner with Faith. Not like, oh let's stop for a burger in uniform and I am so hungry I think we should turn on the sirens in the RMP to get to the restaurant quicker. No, tonight I was thinking about asking her to eat with me sometime after work. Or perhaps one day when we had the night off I could go by and pick her up in my car and we could have spent time getting ready and, I don't know, I guess have a date. I imagined us laughing it up in the restaurant and walking to get ice cream afterwards and it just seemed so right. It is kind of weird, I have had thoughts about Faith in pure sexual ways before, and I assumed that since I was a man and Fred was a man he would have understood and I didn't have to confess any sort of foul play. However tonight, even though she remained completely clothed in all my thoughts, I realized that what I wanted to do with her would have been cheating if she were still married to that jag off. I wanted to be near Faith, and spend time with Faith, now if only I could work up the nerve to convince her.


	3. Faith POV

Faith' pov

2 weeks later:

Bosco has been a little weird lately. He has been waiting around for me to get off shift each night. I know what you are thinking, why is he waiting for you? And even though I am supposed to be working better hours, I still get stuck staying just slightly later than I used to. It is not that big a deal seeing how I can break every night to have dinner with Emily, and she is getting older and doesn't need me around the house too much anymore. Besides she has started seeing someone named David and is with him a lot so I wouldn't see her even if I was there in the afternoons. While I have yet to see this David guy face-to-face from all her descriptions he sounds pretty perfect. I trust her now for real, she is growing up so well.

So back to Bosco he is like always there, and yet acting as though it is just a coincidence that he is ready to go when I am. LIKE 5 TIMES IN A ROW. He is always coming out of the locker room, or finishing with a collar, or shooting the breeze with the boss at the desk (this is my particular favorite cover for why he is still around, he is just "catching up with Lieu"). He then proceeds to ask me about my day and tell me a little about his, he offers a ride home which I have declined fours times (I just don't want to seem needy or desperate to be around him) and than he just says goodnight. I am getting really confused about this process, it seems almost as if he is just practicing talking to me or something. So anyway this is the 5th time I have picked up my stuff and started down the stairs when I have seen him approaching. I am pretty tired tonight, so a ride home doesn't sound to bad, perhaps I will accept.


End file.
